The Frog Demon Princess
by twilight dawn
Summary: Kagome is transformed into a frog demon by none other than Naraku and Tsubaki. She finds herself joining Sesshoumaru's group in search of a way to break the curse. If turning into a frog demon wasn't eventful enough, she has Jaken trying to woo her.
1. Tsubaki's Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do not own the fairy tale 'The frog prince.'

* * *

Naraku made sure Inuyasha's group was long gone by sending out his hell wasps to check the area before he entered the clearing, where Tsubaki had taken her final breaths. Finally receiving the message from his servants that the clearing was safe, he willed his red orb away as his feet touched solid ground.

Its not that he's afraid of Inuyasha or his group. He could take care of them easily, but he didn't feel like getting involved in another encounter with the brazen half demon. He would see them soon enough when his newest plan took form. His eyes lit up with wickedness as he went over the plan in his head. Inuyasha and his group would never know what hit them.

He stared at the dark blue priestess garment, shaking his head as he did so. "What a fool you were, Tsubaki. I warned you about underestimating the girl Kagome." A smile curved at the corners of his mouth. "But you may prove useful to me yet."

Kneeling in front of Tsubaki's remains, he ran his finger across the material, collecting a small amount of gray ash. Curious as to what death tastes like, he stuck out his tongue and touched his finger on the spot where the gray ash lay.

He found the taste to be bitter and realized he liked the taste of death. Maybe that is why he loves to kill humans and demons so much. To hear their screams and see the blood flowing out through their bodies in what was their final moments, brought him a sense of sexual pleasure. It was like a drug to him. He craved it all the time and needed more to satisfy his needs.

Naraku brought himself out of his thoughts and went back to the task at hand.

He rubbed the ash across the inner part of his wrist and lifted it to his mouth, piercing the tender flesh with his fangs. Pulling back, he watched as a few tiny droplets of blood began to seep through his skin and mixed with the gray ash he had spread across his wrist moments ago. The instant the blood and ash began to mix, turning it into a dark red color that was pleasing to his eyes, his skin began to boil and fester. He felt no pain as his flesh began to rise up and take the shape of a tiny human child.

The newly formed flesh, too heavy for his wrist to support, fell onto the priestess garments and continued to grow. It cried out in pain as bones grew longer and stretched it's skin. He watched in fascination as the bottom of the limbs formed feet and tiny toes, while the top half formed arms and long, slender fingers. The process was only moments away from completion as the head began to form eyes sockets, nose, and its mouth.

Tsubaki slowly opened her blue eyes and focused them on the being leaning over her. She didn't remember what had happened or why she was lying naked on the lush, green grass. She couldn't even remember who the man was leaning over her and it frustrated her. The only thing she could remember was being upset over the fact her master had given Kikyo the Jewel of Four Souls instead of her.

She remembers leaving her master to confront Kikyo, demanding she hand the jewel over to her. Tsubaki knew she was stronger power wise then Kikyo and she wanted what was due to her. Is that too much to ask for? She didn't spend all those years training under her master for nothing.

Naraku could hear his fledgling's thoughts and mentally grinned at the possibilities her memories provided him with. He could use them to his advantage and she will have to obey him until she learns the truth. By then, his plan will be in full force and he wouldn't need her any longer.

"Here let me help you," He said, reaching his hand out to her.

Tsubaki didn't know if she could trust this man. Sure his eyes and smile revealed he was concerned for her, but her instincts screamed at her not to trust him. But she was getting sore from lying on the ground and she wanted to stand on her own two feet. Ignoring her instincts, she reached for his hand.

His grip tightened and he lifted her off the ground by his strength alone. She didn't know how long she had been there for, but she knew it was a long time by the way her legs wobbled and her body falling backwards. He caught her easily and his arms wrapped around her waist as he tried to steady her.

She lifted her head to get a good look at him and found him to be a very handsome man. But she couldn't see herself falling for him. Their love would be doomed from the start with her being a priestess and she sensed he was a well off lord from his style of clothes.

"Do I know you somehow?" she asked him, staring into his red colored eyes, trying to locate the reason for this new feeling. "I feel like we have met before."

Naraku smiled gently at her. He would play the good guy until he got what he wanted from her and if he had to pretend to be in love with her, then so be it. Breaking her heart at the end could be quite entertaining. "Has the fall caused you to lose your memories, koi," he said, trying to hide the evil smirk that threatened to emerge.

Tsubaki felt a sense of relief that the man recognized her. She blushed when she remembered him calling her his love. "Could you tell me what happened? I might remember something if I hear it."

"I will tell you once you have dressed," he said, nodding towards the priestess garment still on the ground. "I don't want you to catch a cold from your state of undress."

Tsubaki glanced down at herself and gasped. She couldn't stop the blush from growing darker on her cheeks or the way it spread across her body. She was mortified. This man claimed to be her lover, but he could be lying to her and until she learned or remember the truth, she needed to be cautious of him.

Quickly gathering what was left of her wits, she stepped out of his embrace and bent over to pick up the clothing. She motioned from him to turn around allowing her some privacy as she redressed, even though he has seen everything already. It gave her a small amount of comfort that she could do this much to protect her modesty. She let him turn back around once she was finished and waited for him to explain his version of what happened.

Naraku decided to use the same storyline he did fifty years ago with Inuyasha and Kikyo but this time, things would go differently. He will be the victim instead and Kagome would be the evil priestess in this tale. After all, a good fairy tell has to have an evil villain.

He turned his head away, making sure Tsubaki saw the glimmer of tears at the corner of his eyes. He had to make his story plausible enough for her to believe him and tears always sealed the deal. "The woman who wants to break us apart and have me for herself, shot you with an arrow. It didn't pierce you, but you moved to the side to avoided it hitting you and tripped, hitting the back of our head on a rock."

"An arrow shot by a mere human would not hurt me," she told him, not believing the story he was telling her.

"She is a priestess as well," he informed her. "In fact, she is Kikyo's sister."

Tsubaki shook her head. "I know you are lying to me now. I have met Kikyo's sister and she is not old enough to even think about marriage."

Naraku had enough of her doubting him and planted the thoughts inside her head. He realized he should have done this in the beginning. It would have saved him time and she could be putting together the curse he wanted her to make.

She saw the images Naraku implanted inside her head and believed they were her memories. She clearly saw the event he describe and was furious the girl wanted to take what was rightfully hers. She would never forgive that family for the transgressions they have made against her. She will make sure that both of them pay.

"I want them to suffer," she gritted through her teeth. She didn't even realize she was returning to her old ways and her old scar was beginning to reappear over her right eye. "Kikyo was chosen to have the jewel and now her sister wants to take my lover. When am I supposed to get what is due to me? Why do the two priestesses get everything handed to them?"

Naraku knew he had her and went in for the kill. "I have a plan that will make Kagome wish she never set sight on me," he started to tell her, loving the evil look in her eyes. If he wasn't careful, he could fall for this dark priestess. "But I can not do it alone. I need your help."

Tsubaki agreed without a thought. "I will do anything to have my revenge."

Naraku summoned his demons. They darkened the sky with their massive cloud and hovered over the couple in the clearing, waiting for their master to give them their orders. They could taste the evilness coming from the priestess below them and shivered in anticipation of corrupting her soul even further. This is what they lived for. This is what they craved.

"Their power is yours, Tsubaki. Use them to have the revenge you so desperately crave."

Tsubaki's eyes glowed an eerie red. The demons went to her willingly, sensing the power within her. She tilted her head back as dozens of demons entered her body. Her tongue licking her lips after tasting such a delicious meal. When the last of the demons was devoured, she focused her attention back on Naraku.

"Explain my part in this," she demanded.

He reached underneath his white baboon pelt to retrieve two vials. One was filled with blood and the other one held a few strands of hair. "I want you to place a curse on the girl."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "I can't do curses. I am not a dark priestess."

Naraku was getting tried of her constant defiance. She hasn't even realized only a dark priestess can allow demons into her body. "It's not really a curse," he began to explain more of his plan. He didn't want to reveal to much to her, since she still had a role to play in it. "It's more of a transforming spell."

She nodded her head eagerly. She has always wanted to try a transforming spell, but never got the chance to perform one. Besides, it might bring this Kagome girl down a few pegs and teach her a lesson. "What form do you want her to take?" she asked, curious to know his answer. She figured he would have already chosen what form he thought was best, and she was right.

"A frog."

Tsubaki raised her gray colored eyebrows. "Let me get this straight," she spoke, placing her hands on her hips, shifting her body to the side to get a better look at him. "Of all of things to chose from, you chose a damn frog."

Naraku grinned evilly. "Yes, a frog."

Tsubaki shook in head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. This is your grand plan. You have got to be kidding me. You insult my powers by asking me to perform such a curse."

He leaned towards her and whispered something into her ear. He explained the use of the vials and how the curse would be laid out. "Are we clear now?" he asked her, pulling back.

Tsubaki grinned evilly. "Very clear," she replied, keeping the grin on her face. "I can't wait to get started."

She didn't waste any time in calling forth her shikigami. She felt the red eyed, silver colored serpent wrapped itself around her body. With it's head positioned near her neck, looking up at her, it waited for its orders. "Go collect the blood from the girl Kagome once more, my pet. Make sure you bury your fangs deep enough for her to experience immense pain." The serpent like creature slithered across the grass headed towards its target.

"We need to leave ourselves, Tsubaki," Naraku spoke, after watching the serpent leave. "We have much to prepare in such a small amount of time."

Tsubaki nodded and allowed him to pull her into his body, forming his red orb around them. He lifted them in the air and took off toward Tsubaki's hut, where everything was already set up for the curse to take affect.

Once they stepped inside the small hut, Tsubaki lit the fire in the middle of her working table. Naraku handed the vials over to her and she rolled them between the palm of her hands. Knowing her serpent would return soon, she got out the materials she would need in order for the curse to take affect.

She felt her pet entered the hut and wrap itself around her once more. She held a tiny white plate underneath its mouth and let the drops of blood fall onto its surface. She placed the plate back on the table and patted her pet's head to reward him for a job well done.

"It won't be long now," she informed Naraku, mixing a few drops of blood from the vial with the girl's blood.

She dipped a brush into the blood and began to write the girl's name on a sutra. Satisfied with her brush strokes, she folded the sutra in four ways until a small square remained, and wrapped a couple of hair strands around it.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked Naraku, showing him the finished product.

Naraku shook his head. "No," he informed her. "Are you positive this curse of yours will work?"

Tsubaki didn't bother to answer him. She lifted the paper over the fire and began to chant. The fire caught the edge and it quickly burst into thin air. "The curse will take affect momentarily. I have made sure this curse won't be so easily to break as my last one."

Naraku tilted his head back and laughed. "Well done, Tsubaki. Shall we head to the well and watch our efforts unfold. I assure you it will be quite entertaining."

Kagome waited at the bottom of the well for Inuyasha to haul her up, but he never appeared. She wondered if she was late or Inuyasha forgot she was coming back to the feudal era today. Knowing she couldn't wait for him much longer before the sun set, she slipped her yellow backpack onto her back and began to climb towards the top of the well with the vines that seemed to grow within.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the top and used the extra strength she had to haul herself over the edge of the well. She sat down, deciding she need a few moments rest, and eased the backpack from her shoulders.

Kagome felt something was wrong and glanced about the clearing, trying to locate the source. Finding nothing, she shrugged her shoulders, believing what she sensed was an animal.

She cried out in pain as she felt her body shrinking at an alarming rate. Her eyes seemed to grow larger and fall out of her head. Her nose grew longer, almost in the shape of a beak, and her voice grew high pitched. Her fears intensified as she watched her skin turn a dark green color. The pain seemed to recede and she noticed instead of five toes, she had webbed feet. Screaming at the top of her lungs and hopping up and down on the edge of the well, she lost her balance and she fell onto the ground beneath her.

She picked herself off the ground and practically ran to her backpack, to rummage through its contents in hopes of finding a mirror. She called out in triumph as she located the object and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew she might not like what she sees and she wanted to brace herself for the shock that was about to occur.

Kagome held the mirror up to her face and screamed, dropping the mirror. "I'm a demon," she managed to whisper, finding the ability to speak. "And not just any demon. I am the female image of Jaken."

She couldn't seem to come to grips with her dilemma and wobbled unsteadily on her feet. "Somehow," she whispered, as darkness seemed to beckon her. "This is Inuyasha's fault."

**To be continued…**


	2. Joining Sesshoumaru's Group

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. The honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, blinking away the drops of rain that fell onto her face as she laid on the forest floor, unconscious. Taking in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she lifted her arms up in the air and stared at them in horror. She screamed as she realized her predicament wasn't a dream or a nightmare. She had actually been turned into a demon.

She drew her hand to her mouth, trying to silence her screams from letting another demon sense her. She realized there was no point in screaming at the situation she didn't have any control over.

Glancing down the length of her body, Kagome was relieved to see she was not naked as she originally believed, and that her clothes had shrunk with her. Letting her hands roam across the top half of her body, she noticed that her breasts were completely gone and two tiny bumps took their place. She let her hands fall to her sides afraid of what she might find if she explored her body further. She didn't even want to know if she still had the one part that makes her a female. She knew she would found out sooner or later, but she preferred to know later.

Dozen of reasons crossed her mind as to how this had happened. But none of them seemed plausible to her. But what would she know? She didn't think it was possible for a human to be turned into a demon.

"Think, Kagome," she told herself, her eyes widening in disbelief as she heard herself speak with a high pitched voice. "There has to be a way to change back."

She let out a frustrated sigh after coming up with nothing useful. "I can't figure this out on my own," she admitted sadly. "The only possible person who could help me is Kaede. But I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Kagome knew if people found out, she would be driven out of the village with them trying to kill her. Or worse yet, they would actually believe she was a real frog and try to cook her over an open fire.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts, Kagome decided it was best that she kept this secret to herself and find her own way in breaking the curse. Her friends would never understand and she couldn't explain what she didn't understand herself.

She began to shiver against the coldness of the rain and knew it was time to seek shelter. She attempted to raise herself up, but it seemed like her body didn't want to bend at the waist. She fell back down in despair. A few moments later, she began to rock her body back and forth, getting enough momentum to roll and her side, and pull herself up.

Kagome didn't bother to wipe the dirt and grass that clung to her clothes. There would be no point since it was still raining heavily. She slowly walked over to her yellow backpack and bent over to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. She tugged a little harder and yelled out in triumph as it moved half an inch.

She continued to pull her backpack behind her, a little bit at a time, and realized she wouldn't be able to continue much longer. Her breaths became short pants and her arms were beginning to tire. Releasing the straps, she opened the flap to see if there was anything that she could take with her.

Kagome shifted through the packages of ramen noodles and Shippo's candy, moving them to the side, as she would not be needing them. She didn't know what her demon kind ate, but she was positive they didn't eat ramen noodles. It would probably upset her stomach or make her violently ill. The only reason Inuyasha loves them so much and eats lots of it is because he's a half demon. His human side is able to eat human food, as a full demon could not.

She came across a red sweater and wrapped it around her body, seeing as it would fall off her if she tried wearing it. It was two sizes to big for her now small form. Instead she used the sweater as a rain coat to protect her skin from growing colder and unrelenting rain. It took Kagome a couple of more minutes to finish her task and in the end, she came up with a flashlight and a bottle of water.

She really didn't need the flashlight in order to see because she could see everything more clearly, more vivid. She would use it as a weapon instead. It was the only tool at her disposal, since her bow and arrows was at Kaede's hut and she didn't know if she could use them or not. Her arms were shorter now and the bow is the same height as her.

With her things in hand and the sweater tied around her, she set off on her journey, hoping she could find a way to return to her original form. She already hated that she was weak and helpless before, but she is even more so now.

She knew it was wrong to blame her predicament on Inuyasha. He had nothing to do with it. But he was supposed to be waiting for her. He better have a good reason for his absence. If she finds out that he was with Kikyo, instead of her, he is in for a world of hurt.

Kagome came upon a river and located a tree that was large enough to hide her from the rain. She sank at the base of the tree and wrapped the red sweater tighter around her. If by chance thunder and lightening should make their presence known, she would have to relocate, as it was not safe to be under a tree during lightning.

Her yellow colored eyes peered through the darkening sky and she sighed with relief, when she spotted what seemed to be the end of the rain. While she was preoccupied with the rain clouds, she didn't hear the footsteps or the snort of a dragon close by.

If she did, she would have ran for her life. The snort of a dragon could only mean one thing, Sesshoumaru was in the vicinity.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin called out, upon seeing a bright, red object in front of her. "There seems to be something underneath that tree. We should see if it's a person who needs help."

Jaken swatted the girl in the back of the head. "Don't be foolish, Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have time to stop."

"But if we don't help the person might die."

Jaken was about to say something else rude to the girl, when Ah-Un suddenly stopped, ceasing his thought. It must mean that Lord Sesshoumaru had decided to check the situation.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look back when he barked his orders out. "We will be camping here for the night. Collect some fish for Rin to eat, Jaken."

"But, my lord," Jaken spoke, not seeing the tightened posture of his lord. "It's too dangerous. We don't know anything about that creature."

Rin shook her head at Jaken when he went sailing through the air, hitting a tree, and fell on his head with a painful groan. "You should have more faith in Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken. He would not have asked us to set up camp if he thought it was unsafe."

Jaken stayed silent after being reprimanded by a small child.

Rin didn't bother to wait for her lord to check things out. She slid off Ah-Un's scaly back and ran over to the form. She bent over and peered into the yellow, slanted eyes of the demon. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"Step back, Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded, placing his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. He had sensed a demon in the area and was curious why the demon's scent was mixed in with that of his half brothers wench.

Kagome ceased her shivering, paralyzed by fear. She closed her eyes and braced herself for death. She knew Sesshoumaru acted before he sought out answers. Many of Sesshoumaru's enemies have died this way.

When she realized nothing had happened to her, she opened her eyes and removed the sweater from her head. "Is there something that you require of me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Sesshoumaru took satisfaction in her fear. It would be helpful to him when asking her the questions he was curious about. "Why are you a demon, priestess? And where is the half demon?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared up in shock at the demon lord. "How can you tell just by looking at me?"

"Your human scent is mixed in with your new demon scent," he answered, clearly displeased with her ignoring his earlier questions.

Kagome stood up slowly from her position from underneath the tree and took a few steps closer to the demon lord. She made sure he watched her every step and prayed he wouldn't hurt her. "I don't know where Inuyasha is," she admitted. "He was supposed to meet me in the forest named after him, but he never showed."

She refrained from telling him about the well. He didn't need to know about it's powers and the only way for her to go back home. "As to your other question, I don't even know myself. The only thing I remember is shrinking and changing into the form I am now. I don't even know if I have my priestess powers."

The events of what happened to her and her having to explain everything to Sesshoumaru, suddenly hit her. "I might never be able to change back," she whispered, trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"What of your friends?"

She shook her head. "I don't want them to find out. Especially, Inuyasha. He will only cause more harm then good."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. He could see his half brother doing that. "What do you plan on doing then? I suppose you will want to seek out the being who placed the curse on you, but I advise against it. You don't know how dangerous it can be."

"I appreciate your advice, Lord Sesshoumaru," she spoke, after thinking about his words. She knew he was trying to keep her safe, but she doesn't want to be like this forever. "But if I want to return being human, I have no other choice than to seek my answers."

Rin looked back and forth from the demon and her lord. She didn't know what was happening since they were talking in low tones, but she knew the demon was hurting and wanted to help out the best she could. "Would you like to travel with us?" She asked, holding out a handkerchief for the demon to wipe away the tears and blow her nose. "I'm sure we can help you break the curse."

"No," Kagome answered, going back under the tree to collect her belongings. "I would only get in your way. Besides, I can probably find the person who placed this curse on me faster if I traveled alone."

Sesshoumaru considered what Rin offered the demon and figured it was best if she did travel with them. She didn't know anything about her new form nor if she still possess her priestess powers. He was not going to let her take the chance and die in the process. It wouldn't be a total waste for her to travel with his group. It would give him a chance to observe her and see how well see adapts.. "You will travel with us, priestess, and I help you find a way to break the curse upon you."

"Why?" she whispered, knowing she had no chance of disobeying the demon lord. He seemed to have his mind set and she would not be able to change it. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like the girl questioning him and he would tell her soon enough. "There will be a fee for my services," he informed her.

"What kind of fee?" Kagome asked him, curious about his answer. She hoped she wouldn't have to perform sexual favors or be his servant.

He smirked at her, enjoying the confused look on her face. "I need someone to watch over Rin while I go on patrol. Jaken hasn't been caring for her like he should have."

Kagome nodded in agreement. It seemed simple enough to her.

It seems that Sesshoumaru was finished with their conversation. She watched him walk underneath the tree next to her and reclined beneath it, leaning his head back against the bark, closing his eyes.

Kagome was about to say something else, but Rin shook her head. "It's best not to disturb him. He will say nothing else on the subject and it would be best for you to accept his wishes."

Deciding to change the subject, Kagome turned toward the child. She was curious about her. She had only witnessed her during her travels with Inuyasha and she wanted to learn more about this child, who willingly travels with a demon.

"My name is Kagome," she said to the child, motioning for her to get out of the rain and underneath the tree. Rin shivered slightly and Kagome knew she had to get her warm before she caught a cold. "I hope we can be friends."

She unwrapped the slightly damp sweater from her shoulders and placed it around Rin. She knew it would be pointless for a fire, since everything is wet from the rain, and the wood will not burn until it dries out.

" I've never had a real friend before," Rin told her excitedly. "Lord Sesshoumaru is like a father to me and Jaken is my annoying sibling, who complains a lot and tells me what to do."

Ah-Un made their way to the tree and laid down, letting Rin rest against their side. Their body heat will help the girl warm up. "Thank you, Ah-Un." They heard the little girl whisper and they both leaned their head down to allow her to pet them. She is the only human they allowed to do this. Anyone else who tries will be fried to a crisp.

Rin blushed slightly when she heard her stomach growl in hunger. She tried to hide the next one by wrapping her arms around her stomach, but her efforts were in vain. "Jaken was supposed to catch me some fish to eat, but he was knocked unconscious for disobeying Lord Sesshoumaru."

Feeling sorry for the child, Kagome made her way to the river in hopes of catching some fish. She was hungry herself and didn't know how she would cook the fish, but that will not stop her.

Rin is now her responsibility and it was time to show her worth to Lord Sesshoumaru. She won't let him think that she can't take care of a small child.

Kagome felt the cold water touched her webbed feet and was amazed to find that it felt good. She waddled further into the water and her sharp eyes immediately spotted a big pink salmon.

She bent her knees and stayed still, positioning her claws above the fish that was circling around her feet. She quickly struck the fish in the side and lifted it out of the water. She tossed it onto the bank and focused on finding another one.

She couldn't believe her luck as another fish swam up to her. She repeated the same process as she did with the other fish and tossed it onto the river bank, so she wouldn't lose her grip and lose their dinner.

Kagome was about to make her way out of the water when she sensed something not right. She tried to call upon her powers to pin point what it was, but her powers would not work for her. Frightened of the possibilities of having lost her powers, she tried again and was met with the same results.

She cried out in frustration and tried to make her way to the bank as fast as she could. She didn't know what sort of animal or demon she sensed in the water, but she wasn't going to stand there and let it get her.

Kagome cried out in pain as she felt sharp teeth wrap around her ankle, pulling her back into the water. She tried to use her claws and drag herself upon the grass, but her struggles were useless. She felt herself being pulled underneath the water and closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to die.

She didn't even think of calling out to the demon lord for help nor did she hear Rin crying for her safety.

Her skin began to secrete liquid and covered her entire body. The snake released her and began to twist around in pain. She didn't wait for the snake to recover and fled the water. She pulled herself up onto the bank and began to pant. She let herself rest for a moment before she crawled further away.

She noticed a flash of white rush past her and thought nothing of it. At the moment, all she could think about was how lucky she was that she got away from the snake. And that she did it on her own.

"Are you alright?" She heard Rin ask next to her. She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "You don't have to worry about that snake anymore. Lord Sesshoumaru went to take care of it."

Why would he kill the snake for her? It doesn't make any sense.

Sesshoumaru had killed the snake quickly and easily, landing next to Kagome. His eyes roamed over her to see if she needed any assistance in treatment. He didn't find anything, but something else caught his eye. "Interesting," he spoke out loud, curious to know how she performed such a feat that was only known to demons of her species. He didn't expect a former human to learn it.

Kagome lifted herself up from the ground, with Rin's help, and looked at the demon lord. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned him.

"Did you know that you poisoned the snake before I finished it off?" He went to explain further when she shook her head at him. "Your demon species protect themselves by secreting a poison through their skin, effectively killing their attacker."

"So that was what I felt," she admitted to him. It didn't matter if she kept quiet about her discovery. The demon lord is the one who figured it out for her. "But how come my body knew what to do, when I did not?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and began to head back towards his tree. He wanted to finish his rest before anything else happened. "Your demon instincts acted on its own accord. It's what keeps many demon's alive."

"But I shouldn't be able to do that. I wasn't born a demon."

"That is one answer I cannot give."

Kagome and Rin returned beneath their own tree with the two fish. Kagome used her claws to cut the fishes heads off and gut them. She broke off a branch and snap two sticks from it, poking the fish through.

"May I use your fire to cook the fish," she asked Ah-Un, approaching the gentle beast. They nodded their heads, knowing it was for Rin, and proceeded to breath fire through their mouths.

The fish cooked evenly and Kagome waited for it to cool off before handing to her. Rin ate with heartily and soon fell asleep against Ah-Un. Kagome smiled at her as she covered Rin with the sweater once more.

She had just finished her portion of the fish when she began to hear croaking noises. She knew it wasn't coming from her. She looked around the clearing and spotted Jaken staring at her. "Would you stop that racket? You're going to wake up Rin."

Jaken didn't stop and croaked even louder.

He suddenly stopped when a rock was thrown his way and hit him right between the eyes. "Go to sleep, Jaken. You can woo her in the morning."

Kagome's eyes popped out of her head. "You mean he wants to…" She didn't finish her sentence. Finding the idea repulsive.

Sesshoumaru could barely control his amusement. "Yes, priestess. He finds you attractive and wants to mate with you."

**To be continued…**


	3. The Bone Eater's Well and Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would be dead already.

He had suggested traveling to the Bone Eaters Well, where the curse had originated, and see if they could find any clues on who or what caused the curse. Kagome didn't have any complaints since it would be the smartest way to go about it. They didn't have any other leads and he might find something that she missed or didn't even think of. But the again, she was too shocked and upset about her body shrinking and turning an ugly green color, to think about anything else.

What has her wanting to kill the demon lord, is his lack of speech.

He could have stopped Jaken at any time, but he refuses to do so and her many attempts to change his mind has gone unnoticed. Not even Rin's singing could drown out the terrible sound.

Jaken had literally took Sesshoumaru's 'woo her in the morning' to heart, and started croaking when the sun had risen, which he continues to do so now. In fact, the croaking has become deeper, louder and his throat extends out into the shape of a ball.

The idea of Jaken mating with her was disgusting. He probably hasn't seen a female of his kind in quite awhile, but he knows her circumstance. He knows she traveled with Sesshoumaru's half brother and that she was once human. That alone should've made him stop such crazy antics.

And that croaking!

Does he really believe that she will fall for that? She doesn't understand how female frog demons find the croaking appealing. It sounded like some animal breathing its last breath. Sooner or later he's going to realize she's not responding to his croaking and think of another way to seduce her.

She shuddered at the thought.

But whatever he comes up with can't be as bad as the croaking, right?

She had long ago attained a long stick and waved it around, threatening to hit Jaken with it. She's surprised she lasted this long. A normal person would have already succumbed to their wishes and would have already seriously maimed him by now.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She suddenly stopped and hit Jaken hard, upside the back of his head. He fell down with a soft thud.

She dropped the stick and simply walked around him. Hopefully, he learned his lesson. She doesn't even feel guilty for hitting him. He had it coming. How many times did she warn him to stop his croaking? Too many to count.

"Since Jaken is taking a short break" she paused to chuckle. "May we rest as well?"

The demon lord nodded his consent. He was about to stop the group to do the same exact thing and the former priestess saved him from voicing his wishes. He did not like to speak unless it was necessary, but something about the girl has him speaking more than he usually would.

"Wait a moment," he called out to Kagome as she began to head into the woods. He walked over to Ah-Un, reached into the brown leather bag Rin always carried, and pulled out a spare orange and white checkered kimono.

"Put this on," he said, tossing it to her. "You need to change your clothing. If you don't want your friends to find out the truth, you will do what I say."

Kagome looked down at herself and noticed he was right. They would spot her a mile away. The short, green skirt is a dead giveaway and the red ascot. She should have realized it sooner, but she was grateful the demon lord brought it up.

She clutched the material in her tiny claws and once more began her trek into the woods. She hadn't even walked two steps forward, when Sesshoumaru stopped her. "What now?" she sighed.

"Beware of any poison ivy or oak," he spoke in amusement. "It would delay us in our quest to find a priestess to cure the rash on your backside."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around so fast, her vision blurred. "Was that supposed to be some kind of ill humored joke or an actual warning?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Take it as you will."

"I just don't get demons. Nothing they do ever makes sense," she murmured to herself, knowing very well the demon lord could hear her.

Still she took his advice, or whatever you call it, and steered clear of anything that remotely looked like poison oak or poison ivy. She had enough problems as it is and doesn't need a rash on her ass to go along with it.

Deciding that she was far enough from Sesshoumaru's hearing and peering eyes, she stopped in the middle of a patch of bright green ferns. She painstakingly removed her skirt and blouse, throwing them in a heap beside her and kept her white, laced panties, laying them down on top of the foliage.

Her mother is going to be furious with her. This is the second uniform that was destroyed in less than a month. Her family is on a tight budget and buying another new uniform would make it even tighter. Maybe she should bring other clothing with her. It would make more sense and she had plenty of them.

Kagome knew the moment of truth had finally arrived. She needed to relieve herself in the woods and find out what the hell had happened to the lower half. It wasn't going to be easy and she wished nothing down there has changed. Who knows? Maybe the spell made her grow a penis.

She sighed with relief as the tension in her bladder went away.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and traveled down her body to rest against the outer skin. She held her breath the entire time and a whooshing sound came out, upon learning that everything was as it should be, even though it seemed smaller.

Once she was finished, she dressed in Rin's spare kimono. To her surprise it fit perfectly. The hem seem to rest at her ankles and didn't reach the ground like her other outfit did, where she would trip over her own webbed feet.

Kagome decided she wanted to test out her new found powers, since Sesshoumaru wouldn't expect her back so soon, and found a clearing that would give her enough room to practice. It wasn't very far from her previous location and she didn't sense any demons nearby, but she remained alert.

'Sesshoumaru mentioned I secreted a poisonous substance on my skin when facing a foe,' she rationalized. 'At least I have that going for me. I don't even know what powers a frog demon has or if I process any of them for that matter.'

Kagome knew her powers had disappeared or were dormant inside of her body. While she was in this form, she won't be able to use them anyway. She would have purified herself or those around her.

'Let's see now,' she thought, tapping her clawed fingers against her chin. 'I need to think how frogs act and their habits.'

She knew frogs could jump very far distances at a fast rate. Certain frog species could even climb trees. While some may play dead to fool their predator from eating them.

Kagome decided to give climbing a try and stood at the base of the tree, looking up. The height wasn't so bad in case she did fall and there are some leaves to cushion the blow. Gathering her courage, Kagome stretched out her arms around the tree and began to hike herself up.

She ignored the scrapes and the burns of the bark as she continued to climb. She paused for a moment to look down at the forest floor and realized what a mistake it was as she began to slid back down. She had lost concentration and no matter what she did, she continued her descent.

Pain shot up her spine as she landed on the bed of leaves. It knocked the wind out of her and she remained calm as her body began to regroup. She took a couple of deep breaths and rubbed her lower back, where it began to throb.

"Well, I guess I'm not climber," she whispered, feeling foolish. "I shouldn't even attempted that, but I would've never learned otherwise."

She jumped to her feet and decided she would attempt jumping. If this did not work out for her, then she will stop and rejoin the others. She has probably been gone a long time and didn't want anyone to see her performing these odd tricks.

Kagome bent down on all fours and leaped.

She heard a breathing sound next to her and realized it was laughter. "That won't work, miko," Sesshoumaru informed her, with a smirk on his face. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

She landed face first and took in a mouthful of dirt. She spit it out and glared at the amused demon lord. "Obviously, making a fool of myself."

"Frog demons are basically useless," he said, as he watched her pick herself off the ground. "They are only good for two things: devoting their life to you and catering to your every whim or they do make excellent stress relievers."

"Stress relievers?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Would you like a demonstration? I will be pleased to provide one for you."

Kagome took a few steps back, remembering all the times she has seen Jaken flying through the air, receiving hundreds of rocks to his head, and a soft, black leather boot to his face. "No thanks, I'm good."

Sesshoumaru began to head back towards the others and Kagome quickly followed behind him, not wanting to irritate the demon lord.

"What to do about these old things," she said, holding up the clothing she had on previously, when they re-entered the clearing. She didn't want to leave them in the woods where any demon or human could find them.

"Give them to me."

She didn't question it and handed Sesshoumaru what he requested. But she never expected him to do what he did next. He dropped everything at his feet and stared at his hands in disbelief. He turned back to face her and she cringed in fear. She didn't know what she did, but she knew it would not end well for her. "Why is your clothing damp, miko?"

She felt an embarrassed blush rise to her cheeks and she swallowed nervously. "I might have accidentally peed on them," she murmured, shuffling her foot around in a patch of grass.

He didn't say anything as he slowly dripped green poison onto the offensive clothing, causing them to vanish within seconds. "Come here, Jaken," he spoke, in a calming voice.

Kagome had not hit Jaken very hard and he woke up moments after she entered the woods. He was furious when he found out what she did to him, but his lord told him to be quiet, that he deserved it for being a pain in his side.

Jaken immediately obeyed his master's wishes, pleased to find he was needed, but soon changed his mind after finding out what his lord really wanted from him. He tried not to shudder as his lord used his clothing to wipe off the wet liquid on his hands. When his lord stepped back, he inhaled the scent and found that he liked it.

After Sesshoumaru washed his hands from the water pouch Rin offered him, he waved them forward with a flick of his hands.

They had only traveled a short distance, but Kagome was already feeling aches in her feet. She's not use to them yet and trying to keep up with the demon lord's fast pace, only made her get further behind. She knew there would be blisters before the day was through, but she would grin and bare it.

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and noticed one member of his group struggling to keep up. He admired her courage and her silence. Even though it was clear she was in pain, by the wince around the edges of her mouth, she never once made a sound.

He dropped back to walk beside her, ignoring the jealous looks he was receiving.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked causally, glancing at the former miko out of the corner of his eye. "I will allow you to ride on the back of Ah-Un for a short period of time."

She jumped, startled. She hadn't noticed him coming up beside her.

Kagome knew she should be focusing more on their surroundings and not the pain in her feet. Like she also knew the demon lord would not let anything harm her.

"It does," she admitted, staring straight ahead. She didn't want the demon lord to think she was weak. She would walk on her own two feet until they reached the well. "But to make them stronger, I must continue as I have been."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her, pleased with her answer. "My offer still stands if the pain becomes unbearable."

She smiled gratefully at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her now, eyeing her carefully. He noticed her smile had vanished and she had a far off look in her eyes. "What is the matter, miko? Is it your feet?" He asked with concern.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Kagome looked up to find him watching her. She felt her heart beat faster within her chest and willed herself to calm down. "Where to go next if we don't find anything at the well. We don't have many options to choose from."

"There is an old friend of my father's that might be able to help. His location is not very far from here."

"What type of demon is he?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. He figured she would go along with his plan and not ask any questions. At the same time, he was pleased with her inquiry. She was proving to be intelligent as well as determined. "He's a tree demon."

"A tree demon?" she echoed.

"Yes," he answered, humoring her. "He has been around for many years and may know something about the curse placed upon you."

"I guess," she said, thinking it over. "It doesn't make much sense, at least not to me."

"What doesn't make sense?"

She grew excited as the forest became familiar to her. "The fact that there's a tree demon who talks. Then again," she said, spotting the well in the distance. "I never believed demons existed either."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "You are a strange one, aren't you?"

She giggled. "You have no idea."

Kagome couldn't contain her sudden nervousness and glanced about the area around the Bone Eaters Well. Finding nothing, her eyes focused on Sesshoumaru and watched him as he walked around, searching for clues.

"Do you sense anything in the area?" he asked Kagome, and she knew he was testing her.

She took in a deep breath. She didn't smell anything alarming. The only thing she could smell was the previous night's rain. She gave up after two more failed attempts. "I'm afraid not."

"It seems your sense of smell is inferior to mine," he stated, ignoring the glare cast his way. "I detect a trace of grave yard soil. It's a scent I do not recognize."

Kagome's heart hitched in her throat. "Kikyo has been here?" She half whispered, pain evident in her voice. "She cast this curse on me?"

Sesshoumaru watched the former miko struggle with her emotions. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. "Miko," he spoke, catching her attention. "It's not Inuyasha's wench that I sensed. It's another who smells like grave yard soil."

Kagome shook her head, thoughtful. "That couldn't be it, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kaede is still alive and Tsubaki is dead. My own arrow sealed her fate."

A serious look came upon his face. "Those two are not the only known miko's."

He stopped suddenly, and sniffed the air. "Prepare yourself, miko," Sesshoumaru warned her, stiffening his posture. "The half breed approaches."

A flash of red appeared and Inuyasha's loud mouth accompanied it. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?"

"Do not interfere in my business, half breed."

When Inuyasha couldn't get another word out of him, he turned his focus on the frog demon next to him. "Where do you keep finding these things, Sesshoumaru? If you ask me, you should have left them there."

A displeased look came over her features. "This thing has a name, you know," she said, bitterly. "But I suppose that's too much information for a half demon like you to understand."

Instead of getting angry, he just laughed. "You got guts, kid. I like that."

"I'm a grown woman, idiot."

Inuyasha peered at her. "Are you sure about that? You're kind of small for a grown woman."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm sure. In frog demon species, I am considered an adult."

Inuyasha stopped what he was about to say and stared at her. "I can't believe there's a female version of Jaken," Inuyasha said, shivering with horror. "I thought he was ugly enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course, there are female frog demons," she pointed out dryly. "How else would the species survive, idiot."

A smirk crossed Inuyasha's facial features. "Doesn't it bother you that your offspring look like sperm?"

She couldn't resist the temptation to say, " Compared to Lord Sesshoumaru, you have the mentality of a pup."

Inuyasha was about to yell at her, but he stopped and closed his mouth. There was something familiar about her. The way her eyes glared at him when she was angry reminded him of Kagome. "Do I know you?"

Kagome became frightened. He couldn't learn the truth. Not when's she like this. "No," she answered with a slight shiver to her voice. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "I'm afraid not."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned for your miko," Sesshoumaru spoke, deciding to intervene. If the two of them carried on much longer, Inuyasha will soon learn the truth and demand the girl be returned to him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't allow that to happen. He doesn't understand what has come over him, but he wasn't willing to let the girl go. He considered her as his.

He didn't know that his words had brought her deepest fear out in the open.

Inuyasha scoffed. "The stupid wench is probably still at home wanting me to fetch her. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"If you would use your nose, you will be able to sense your miko's lingering scent. She has already been to the well."

Inuyasha found his half brothers words to be true. "That wrench," he gritted through his teeth. "She's going to get it when I see her."

For the first time in a long while, Kagome felt uneasy being around Inuyasha. Something about his manner scared her. He was never like this when he was around her, but maybe he was and she just never noticed.

Her shock turned into anger and she found herself wanting to throttle him. "Did it ever occur to you that your miko was kidnapped or killed? Instead of being there for her, you were off with another," she accused.

"You can't prove anything."

She'd expected him to deny her accusation, but he didn't. She wasn't really surprised. Inuyasha never admitted to being at fault for anything.

"I don't have to you, idiot!" she snapped. "Her scent is all over you."

He reared back, almost as if she slapped him. "Back off, bitch," he snarled, regaining his composure. "That is none of your damn business."

She turned and lowered her head to glare at him and hardened her eyes. He wasn't going to get away with that. "It is my business when you're two timing," she said, anger sparking in her eyes. "Do you really believe you would get away with it? The girl you're hiding it from is not as stupid as you think she is."

He glanced away, his jaw tightening. "You are really starting to piss me off. You don't know anything about the situation. So, you don't get to tell me what to do."

She didn't know whether to be angry or hurt by his words. "I'm not telling you what to do!" She yelled at him, taking a few steps forward. "I'm only pointing out the truth!"

He gave her an irritated look, and she knew she had gone to far. "Keep your damn opinions to yourself. I don't want them."

"Behave yourself," Sesshoumaru spoke, pulling Kagome back. His gaze continued to pierce her, daring her to say something. When he was certain his message was clear, he turned back towards Inuyasha. "Your presence is beginning to sicken me. I will take my leave now."

The ring of steel sounded as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "I didn't give you permission to leave," he said, giving Sesshoumaru a dirty look. "You will not brush me off like I am nothing."

"Most half breeds are nothing."

Kagome had no idea what the demon lord was thinking. She might not be able to talk Inuyasha out of it this time. She has never seen him this angry before and someone could get hurt. She was relieved to find that Jaken and Rin had already moved near the tree line, far away from the fight that was about to ensue among the brothers.

Sesshoumaru reached out and flung Kagome to the side, as Inuyasha raised his sword and charged.

The demon lord removed Tokijin from the belt on his waist and held it in front of him.

He easily blocked his half brother's attack and disappeared, only to appear a second later above Inuyasha. He struck the hilt of his sword on top of his half brother's head and landed a foot away to watch him fall onto the grass in a heap, lying motionless.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from his unconscious half-brother.

"Milord, you were magnificent," Jaken boasted, running after him. "No one can compare to your fighting abilities."

Sesshoumaru didn't turn around when he said, "Enough, Jaken. I don't consider my sparing with Inuyasha as a fight. A true fight is done with strength and intelligence. The only thing he brings to it, is anger."

They left the clearing before Inuyasha woke up.

If anyone noticed the tear escaping down her cheek, they didn't say anything and left the former miko to her own thoughts.

Kagome couldn't help but think Inuyasha had let her down again. He'll never change.

She cannot get caught up with this mess again. She shouldn't be that surprised. He's always running off to Kikyo when her back is turned or whenever she goes home. And she is sick of it. If Inuyasha wants Kikyo so badly, he can have her.

She is done with him. She has had her heart broken too many times.

**To be continued…**


	4. Painful Truths

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped before a line of trees and his pack copied his actions. The demon lord doesn't rarely stop and for him to do so, either means he has something important to say, they are setting up camp, or he wants to be alone.

"Jaken," his master's voice rang out, with an air of authority. "You will stay here with Rin and keep an eye on her. Kagome will go with me."

Both Rin and Jaken opened their mouths and started to protest, but Rin was louder and spoke over him. "I want to go with you, milord. Jaken is a boring babysitter and I have never seen a tree demon before."

"I am not your babysitter, you pathetic human," Jaken squawked, jumping up and down, throwing a tantrum. "I only watch you because Lord Sesshoumaru asks me to."

Rin didn't miss a beat. "No matter how you say it, Jaken, it still means the same thing."

He was about to cut the small human child down to size but his beloved threw a rock, hitting him squarely in the eye. He cried out and dropped his staff, holding his hand up to his eye, hoping to ease the pain.

"Don't yell at her for outsmarting you, ugly toad," Kagome said, moving towards the tree line where Sesshoumaru waited. She knew he would head into the forest soon and she didn't want to be left behind. He has a habit of doing that to her.

Sesshoumaru was bored of the conversation. "No, Rin," he told her, staring in her direction. "This forest is known to hold many dangerous demons. You will stay here where it is safe."

"Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru," She said, sounding sad. Her lord always left her behind. Suddenly her eyes brightened, as an idea came to her. "May I explore the area. I promise I won't go into the forest."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few moments. He really didn't want to hurt the child more than he already has. "I agree, but Ah-Un must be with you at all times. He will be able to protect you in my stead."

After the pain in his eye had lessoned, Jaken removed his hand and stared at his lord and his beloved. They were standing awfully close to one another and he didn't like it one bit. "Why does she have to go with you, Milord? You don't need her to get the answers you seek."

Sesshoumaru was getting irritated. They were wasting too much time and the frog demon's jealousy was the final straw. "Don't worry, Jaken. I have no interest in her current form."

Kagome stared up at him in shock. He didn't mean what she think he meant, right? It was one thing to allow a human child to travel with him, but to love a human was an entirely different matter.

A sudden realization hit Kagome and she shuddered with revulsion. If they don't find a way to break the curse, she will end up being a frog demon forever, and have to mate with Jaken. Her dreams of having children would never come true and she will have to have tadpole babies instead.

While Jaken continued to argue with the demon lord about her, Kagome turned her back on them and looked into the forest. She didn't see anything that seemed dangerous, but appearances can be deceiving. But something in the forest felt wrong to her and she wrapped her arms around herself as the feeling grew stronger.

Sesshoumaru noticed her body stiffen and gazed upon her. "What is wrong?" he asked, curious to know what she was seeing. "Is it a demon? Or perhaps you sense a jewel shard?"

She shook her head. "I still don't have my powers, so it can't be a jewel shard. But I do sense something in the forest that doesn't feel right to me. It draws me towards it and I'm having a hard time resisting."

"We have no choice but to follow," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "It could be important."

Jaken gripped her arm and pulled her back towards him. "If someone wants her, they will have to go through me. I claimed her first."

Kagome pulled her arm away and slapped him across the face. "I am not yours, idiot. How many times do I have to tell you that," she yelled at him. "Geez, you're worse than Kouga."

"Who is this Kouga?"

"Just a wolf demon who claims I am his woman," she continued, not noticing the angry looks on Sesshoumaru's or Jaken's faces. "I keep telling him I have no interest in him, but he keeps persisting. It's to the point where I try to avoid him whenever possible."

She turned back and frowned at the quietness in the clearing. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru was the first to recover. He gave Jaken a glare to keep him silent while he left with the former priestess. He knew Jaken didn't like the idea of the wolf staking claim on Kagome and he didn't like it either.

She was now in his pack. Kagome is his and he doesn't share his things with others.

He turned on his heels and walked forward between two oak trees into the dense forest. With a final wave to Rin, Kagome followed behind him, moving her short legs faster to catch up to him.

While they treaded through the forest, both of them remained silent. Kagome was trying to shake away the strange feeling and Sesshoumaru kept his ears open in case anything out of the ordinary happened.

"Young one," a deep voice spoke, causing her to glance around to pinpoint it's location. She grew puzzle when she found nothing. She couldn't have imagined it. "I have been expecting you."

She watched Sesshoumaru walk up to the magnolia tree furthest away from the others. He stopped and stared, waiting for something to happen. Kagome thought he had finally lost it, when a vortex swirled around to reveal an old man's face, with a owl like nose and slanted, beady eyes.

The tree focused his gaze on her and gave her a smile, putting her at ease. "Come closer, girl. My eyesight is not what it used to be."

She trusted Sesshoumaru would not let anything happen to her and stepped closer to the tree demon. "How old are you?" she dared to ask. She wanted to know since he already looks ancient.

The answer she got was not what she had expected. "Two thousand."

Shock could be seen on her face and she quickly schooled her features. "It shouldn't be that hard to believe, girl. Where you not human a few days ago?"

Kagome bowed her head. "I apologize," she made sure her words were sincere. He could withhold the information she sought. "I didn't mean no disrespect."

The demon lord scowled at her. "You knew that we were coming, Bokusenou."

"You've come to speak with me about the girl's curse." He spoke truthfully. "Unfortunately, I don't know much about it but I will tell you what I know."

Kagome's face fell as he said those words and she lowered her head, so the tree demon would not see her tears. They had come here for nothing. She should have known she would be stuck in this body forever.

Bokusenou's eyes saddened as he looked at the girl. He knew what she was going through and the road would get only harder. "Don't despair, little one. I never said there wasn't a way to break the curse."

Her tears didn't stop as she stared intently at him. "Will you please tell me?" she begged him. "I just want to be myself again. I don't know what I did to deserve such a fate, but I want to right whatever that person thinks I did."

"I don't know anything about breaking the curse, but I can tell you that the curse was cast by a dark priestess. Only a dark priestess is strong enough to change someone's appearance so drastically."

"So you don't know anything," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you know someone who can tell us more?"

Bokusenou closed his eyes and thought for a few moments about the demon lord's question. "There is only one dark priestess still alive that I know of. Your young companion killed the one called, Tsubaki, not to long ago."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Kagome asked, suddenly hopeful.

Bokusenou eyes saddened as he answered the child. "The journey will not be easy, little one."

Kagome nodded her head. Nothing was ever easy and if she can change back, she will do everything within her power to make that happen.

"The dark priestess lives on Mount Shiomi in a small, dark cave. Be careful of her, little one. Like all dark Priestesses, she is cruel and merciless. She doesn't offer anything free," he said, keeping his gaze on her.

Sesshoumaru knew his father's old friend had told them everything he knew and gave a slight nod of respect to the tree demon. "We will be taking our leave then," He turned to walk away but Bokusenou's voice stop him in his tracks.

"One moment, Sesshoumaru," Bokusenou said, eyes focusing on the back of the demon lord. "Your father's old enemy had a son and he seeks his revenge against you."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and walked back the way he came. He didn't wait for Kagome to catch up to him.

Kagome bowed at the waist. "Goodbye, Bokusenou. I appreciate everything you have done for us."

He smiled at the young girl. "Be careful, little one."

She flashed him a smile of her own, before running after Sesshoumaru. Bokusenou could hear her yelling at the demon lord to wait up and calling him names when he refused to stop.

"There may be hope for you yet, dear boy. I believe that young woman will be the one to capture your heart."

Naraku waved at Kanna for her to take away the mirror. He had seen enough.

So, Sesshoumaru's pack was heading to Mount Shiomi to find a way to break his curse. He must not let that happen. He wasn't ready for his plan to end just yet.

"Tsubaki," he spoke to the woman, sitting next to him. "I have another task for you."

She smiled evilly. "What will you have me do?"

Naraku leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened with every word spoken. When he removed himself from her, Tsubaki stood up and walked to the screen door. "I promise you it will be done. I will have fun with this task you set before me."

He watched her leave. "So will I, Tsubaki," he said, turning his head to glance out the window. "So will I."

Sesshoumaru had ordered them to camp for the night and located a spring for Rin and the former priestess to bathe. He knew the former priestess like to keep clean when she was a human and he didn't think her habits had changed. It would also give Rin someone to talk to and ask questions he couldn't or wasn't ready to answer.

Kagome gathered her supplies and found Rin getting her own belongings from the back of Ah-Un. "Are you ready," she asked, waiting nearby. "The sun will set soon and it will be cold if we wait any longer."

Rin ran up to her with a smile and placed her hand within Kagome's. "Yep," She replied happily. "I have never bathe with someone else before. This is so exciting."

Kagome patted the girl on top of her head. Her behavior reminded her of her own brother.

They were about to leave when Kagome felt something wet and sticky on the skin of her arm. She looked down and gasped with outrage at the pink tongue resting there. She let go of Rin's hand and dropped her bathing supplies, staring at the pink tongue in horror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she managed to say, while clenching her fists at her side.

"I am giving you a bath like you wish. It is a custom in our species to bathe one's mate with our tongue."

Rin wisely took a few steps back and bumped into the leg's of her lord. She knew this would not end well for Jaken. She had never seen Kagome this mad before.

Kagome reached out and lifted the tongue of her arm. She still held it in her hand as she dragged him over to the tree and walked him around it a few times, and tied it in a knot when she could go no more.

She leaned over to speak softly near his ear. She didn't want Rin to over hear what she was going to say to the toad. Although, she was fairly sure the demon lord would and will probably get amused by it.

"Listen up," she hissed. "I am not one of your species nor will I ever be. I was originally a human and I am doing everything in my power to change back. If I ever catch you touching me or licking me," she said, shuddering in disgust at the very thought. "I will seriously beat you to a bloody pulp. Do we understand each other?"

Jaken nodded his head. "You don't like to be touched, but there are other ways of making you mine."

She screamed in frustration. No matter what she did or say to him, he still doesn't get the hint that she doesn't want him.

"Whatever," she said, gathering up her bathing supplies. "Have fun trying to free yourself. I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru will be of any help."

The toad demon yelled at her to release him as she walked to the springs with Rin. She couldn't help but smile at what she did. He deserved it and she didn't feel guilty or sorry for him.

They rested their supplies on top of a large rock, near the springs, and stripped themselves of their clothing. Rin jumped right in, slashing water onto the bank and all over Kagome. She laughed at Rin's antics and slowly eased herself in.

She sighed as the warm water hit her skin and she leaned her head back against the bank, closing her eyes and enjoying the water soothing her.

Kagome stayed like that for a while before reaching for the bathing supplies and washing her body and hair, making Rin do the same. She allowed the girl to frolic in the water for a little bit longer. She enjoyed the girl's laughter. It wasn't very often she got to have fun.

The sun was being to set and the air around them was growing colder. "Rin," Kagome called out to her, "It's time to held back." She lifted herself from the springs and noticed the moon was becoming lighter, as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt a burning sensation in her body. She closed her eyes and panted, as she felt herself being stretched out. Her screams died down as she felt the pain lesson and she opened her eyes to see Rin stare down at her in surprise.

"What's wrong, Rin?" She asked, thinking the curse turned her into another demon.

"You changed back," she managed to get out. "But some things have changed."

She must have looked confused because Rin went on to explain it to her some more. "You look even more beautiful and your have claws on the end of your fingers."

Kagome frown as she dragged herself over to the water to get a look at herself. Everything was just as Rin said it was. Her eyelashes had grown longer, her red colored lips had darkened, and her hair had taken on a blue hue.

She lifted herself off the bank and raised her hands up to her face. Her hoped dashed as she realized she was still cursed, even though the curse had taken another form. She will probably changed back to a toad demon tomorrow morning.

Kagome glanced up at the sky and stared at the full moon. "It looks like my curse is that of Inuyasha's half demon heritage. I am a demon until the night of a full moon."

Footsteps could be heard and Kagome turned towards the sound. She sighed with relief as Sesshoumaru emerged from the trees. "I heard screaming and came to investigate. What happened?"

"Kagome has grown even more beautiful," Rin took it upon herself to answer.

Sesshoumaru's amber colored eyes took in Kagome's form. She was indeed more beautiful than her human form and he found himself wanting her.

She realized the demon lord was staring at her more than necessary and glanced down, noticing she was still naked. She gasped with shock and quickly covered her breasts and her lower region with her hands.

"Could you turn around while I get dressed?" she quietly asked him, blushing from head to toe. She can't believe Inuyasha's half brother had just seen her naked. This could not get any worse.

Sesshoumaru smirked and obliged her wishes. He didn't see the point. He had already seen everything and he liked the view.

She found that the orange and white checked kimono only reached to her thighs. But she didn't have anything else to wear. It would have to do. "It's alright to turn back around. I'm decent."

"Let us return to the campsite. We will discuss what happened to you then," Sesshoumaru ordered, leading them back.

Jaken was still tied to the tree, trying to untie his tongue with his clawed hands. "What happened to my mate?" He cried out in shock. "Why is she human again?"

"It doesn't concern you, Jaken," he said, hitting him on top of the head.

The demon lord and Kagome sat around the camp fire while Rin slept against Ah-Un. He had heard Kagome's version of the story and her theory. He had agreed with her.

Sesshoumaru suddenly got the urge to kiss her and leaned in closer to her, brushing his lips against hers.

Kagome drew back in surprise. "Why did you do that?" she stuttered. "I will change back to a frog demon in the morning."

"I felt like it."

That was the only answer she received.

When she turned down for the night, she couldn't help but touched her lips where he kissed her. She couldn't deny that she didn't like it, but she could let him do it again. It will only cause her to fall for him and cause more problems between her and Inuyasha.

Even though she doesn't see him romantically in that way anymore, he's still her friend. She didn't want to hurt him by mating his brother.

But then again, his brother was different from every boy she met. He was loyal and protective. His actions spoke louder than his words.

She smiled as she fell asleep.

She could see herself as his mate and that night, she felt the slight beat of her heart whenever she thought about the demon lord.

**To be continued…**


	5. Mount Shiomi and the Dark Priestess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Kagome found herself changed back to her demon form the next morning, much to her dismay and Jaken's happiness. They began their journey as soon as they cleaned up their campsite, leaving no trace of their scents.

Sesshoumaru insisted on stopping in the nearby village to gather supplies for their trip into the mountains. Fearing the that villagers would attack him the moment he showed himself, he sent the two demons and human child, while he stayed with Ah-Un. He figured the humans would be less frightened of the two smaller demons.

He stayed within the boundaries of the village in case he was needed.

The villagers cleared their paths as Kagome, Jaken, and Rin walked into the village. Some of the children picked rocks off the ground and began to throw them. One hit Kagome on the forehead and another one hit her leg. She didn't complain and kept on their destination, which was the head villager's hut.

She knew from her previous experiences that the villagers are afraid of them and attacking them was the only way they knew how to protect themselves. She grew defensive when one of the rocks hit Rin and she whirled around to glare at the young dark-haired boy who had thrown it. He immediately dropped the rock he was holding and kicked the dirt around sheepishly.

Kagome hoped Rin would not get a bruise. She didn't want to explain what had happened while they were here, because she doubted the demon lord would be as understanding as she is with the villagers. He would not let anyone get away with harming his ward.

An old man stepped out from behind a woven mat and waited for them to reach him. He reminded Kagome of her own grandfather. The way he hunched over, his gray and white mustache, same colored goatee, and the kindness emitted from his eyes.

"Welcome to our village," he said as a way of an apology, as they stood before him. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We are in need of supplies," Kagome explained, knowing she was better at dealing with humans then Jaken was.

He seemed to rubbed his chin in thought and moved the woven mate aside. "Follow me," he spoke, as he watched the villagers. "I will give you the supplies you need and quickly send you off. I fear that if you linger here any longer, the villagers will get aggressive."

Kagome nodded and motioned for Rin and Jaken to go in first. She wanted to make sure the villagers wouldn't do anything while her back was turned. Just because she understands what their feeling doesn't mean she has to let her guard down.

The old man made sure they were seated before making himself comfortable and stoked the fire in the center of the hut. He then proceeded to place a kettle over the heat and sat back, waiting for the water to get warmed up for tea. "I am known as Akihiko. May I inquire as to what your names are?"

"You are asking a lot of questions, human," Jaken spoke with suspicion in his voice. "You would be wise to give us what we need so we can be on our way. Your stench is making me nauseous."

Kagome scowled and punched him in the back of the head. She gave a smile of satisfaction when a lump began to form. That should teach him to know his place. She turned back to their host. "I apologize for his behavior," she said, bowing her head. "He's not use to interacting with humans."

Akihiko waved off her apology. "Your friend is right to distrust us. We have a tendency to act first and think later."

Kagome's admiration of the man increased. Her grandfather could be a reincarnation of this man. His words and actions remind her so much of him. Except he doesn't go around placing sutras on every demon he sees.

"We got off track, didn't we?" She said, accepting the wooden cup of tea the old man offered her. She blew on it to cool the liquid down before taking a sip. Some people are very good with blending tea leaves and this man is one of them.

"This is Rin," she said, placing the cup in front of her and pointed to the human child. "The rude demon is known as Jaken and I am called, Kagome."

Akihiko refilled his cup and stared at her over the rim. "Do you know the Shikon Miko? Your names are the same."

She shook her head. "Why would I know her? I am just a lowly demon. Wouldn't she try to purify me since its in her nature to do so."

Akihiko stoked the fire once more before continuing his conversation. "I hear this miko is different. That as well as beautiful and graceful, she has a kind heart."

She snorted when he mentioned herself being graceful. She was nothing like he had

described, but she didn't correct him. In times of hardship, people will create stories to make the world seem like a better place.

"No," she lied. "I haven't seen or met her."

If he detected her lie, he didn't say anything. He probably figured she was not telling the truth for her own reasons. "Where you are headed? It will help me gather what you need."

Finished with her tea, she turned down the old man's offer for a refill. "We are traveling into the mountains. There is a task we must see to."

"I see," he spoke, not bothered by her vague answers. "If you will excuse me, I will get the items you will need for your journey."

They watched the man leave the hut and waited for him to return. They didn't wait long for he came back fifteen minutes later with blankets, kimonos, and food stored in a woven basket. "The winter kimonos are for you and the child," he said to Kagome, as he handed her the packs. "The mountain tops become colder the higher you climb."

He walked them to the door and held back the woven mat once more. "I will see you to the outskirts of the village. From there, you will be on your own."

"Thank you for your kindness. Not many humans are as kind as you," Kagome said, once they reached their destination.

Sesshoumaru headed towards them when he was certain the old man was gone. "Did you find everything you needed?" Kagome handed him the items and he shoved the clothing and blankets inside Rin's bag. "We must be on our way. Nighttime will be upon us soon enough and I don't want to be on the mountain when it does."

It didn't take them long to reach the mountain with Sesshoumaru flying on his cloud, the other two demons and Rin on the back of Ah-Un. During the journey, Kagome had to keep removing Jaken's hands from her waist. She don't know how she ended up sitting in front of him but if he don't quit, he's going to accidentally fall off.

Kagome had to tilt her head back in order to see it full scale. "This is what I have been feeling," she whispered, feeling the immense aura radiating from it. Even without her powers, the aura was causing her hair to stand up on her arms. "How could I feel this so far away?"

The demon lord didn't answer. The question was mostly directed at herself.

Looking below, Kagome could see many types of trees and flowers growing down the mountainside. The view from up here was amazing. The bright, colorful flowers is what appealed most to her. She never did understand how they could live on such harsh living conditions.

Ah-Un slowed down and began to descend when he noticed his master doing the same. His feet lightly touched the soft, grass and he kneeled down to let his passengers off. He knew his master would make them walk the rest of the way, getting him time to rest without the added weight.

"Rin, put on one of the extra kimonos and wrap a blanket around yourself. I don't want to bring you with us but with this aura, it won't be safe for you here either."

Kagome donned on one of the winter kimonos for added protection. She didn't know if she would need it against the cold air, but she rather be safe than sorry. Sweating in warm weather with the extra layers of the kimono was better than freezing to death. And if the weather grew warmer as they climbed the rest of the way up the mountain, they would just remove the extra clothing.

"We ready," she informed Sesshoumaru, when she helped wrap the blanket around Rin's shoulders.

The cave wasn't hard to find. You would think a dark priestess would try and make her home inaccessible to intruders.

Sesshoumaru stopped just a few feet away from the cave's entrance. "Rin and Jaken, you will go back down the mountain and stay a safe distance away until I call for you."

Knowing that their lord wouldn't take kindly to their protests, Rin hugged Kagome and wished her luck before heeding the demon lord's advice. She knew she would see them again. Her lord would not let anything happen to Kagome and he's not one to die so easily.

"Do we knock or something?' Kagome asked when they reached the entrance. The darkened cave gave her an eerie feeling, that she couldn't shake off.

"Knock on what, miko? There is no door here."

She gulped nervously. "Right."

He turned around to face her. "You're not afraid are you? I thought it would take a lot more than a dark cave to make you frightened."

"I'm not afraid of the cave itself," she explained. "I scared of what's inside of it."

Sesshoumaru gave off a sound which sounded like a snort, and took the necessary steps into the mouth of the cave. He could see perfectly into the darkness but he knew the former miko would have problems. Her type of demon doesn't see into the dark very well and so, he illuminated his hand to where his green poison light was exposed.

It seemed as if the cave's walk way went on forever. Just when Kagome was about to give up, she could see a light off in the distance. Sesshoumaru motioned for her to stop and sniffed the area. When he found no other scent except for that of the dark priestess, he motioned for Kagome to follow behind him.

"What an honor it is to have the Western Lord here in my cave" a voice crackled. "And you brought such an ugly creature with you."

Kagome had to bit her tongue from saying something rude back at her.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the light and knew he wasted his effort. The dark priestess was blind. He could tell from the glazed over look in her once bright green eyes, now a dull color. "I am surprised you heard of me."

"I hear many things from the wind," she answered, cocking her head towards him. "They tell me of your exploits, which are very impressive if I say so myself."

"Quit flirting with me, witch," he snarled at her.

She clucked her tongue at him. "So quick to judgment, aren't we? I know its not you who seeks my wisdom. Isn't that right, Shikon Miko?"

Kagome stared in shock at the dark haired woman. "How'd you know who I am? I didn't tell you anything."

A smile graced the woman's face. "I sense the power that is dormant inside of you. It sleeps while you are in this form. It's an added measure so you don't end up purifying yourself and those around you."

Kagome walked closer to her, curious to know how much this woman knew. "Do you know of a way to break this curse or who placed it upon me?"

"I know the answers you seek, but what will you give me? I don't offer anything for free. As you have heard by now."

Kagome bit her lips as she pondered the dark priestesses words. "What you want from me would be the correct answer. I could offer you something in my possession, but you wouldn't be satisfied with that. You want something from me that I normally wouldn't give."

The woman clapped her hands in delight. "You're a very bright child. In all of my years, you are the only one who had guessed that right."

Sesshoumaru was pleased with his miko, but he was getting tired of the dark priestess and her antics. "Stop stalling and tell us what we want to know."

"You must learn patience," she scolded. "I told you before I don't do anything for free."

"What do you want then?" Kagome took control, knowing the demon lord was getting irritated.

The dark priestess didn't even hesitate when she answered, "Your blood."

Kagome was about to agree with the terms but Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Don't be stupid, girl. If you give her your blood, she can use it to cast a different spell on you or make the one you currently have stronger. You never trust a dark priestess."

"He's has a point, dear. You should never trust one of us."

"Then name something else that's agreeable."

The dark priestess tapped a finger along her chin. "If you won't give me your blood, then give me a few strands of your hair." Kagome was about to speak, when the woman held up her hand to stop her. "Not so fast. I also want a few strands from the demon lord."

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru for advice. "What do you think? Do we give her what she wants?"

His answer was reaching behind him and plucking out a few of his long, silver strands. He knew she could cast spells with their hair, but it would be less powerful than a spell cast with one's blood. Kagome gaped at him as he handed them to her. She knew she was staring like an idiot and reached behind her, to pull out a few of her own.

"Very well," the dark priestess spoke, as Kagome placed the loose strands in her hands. "I will tell you about the curse."

The dark priestess went over to the wall of the cave, where she stored her magical items, and laid the strands down on a piece of cloth. "Before you ask me, I'm not allowed to break another's curse."

"Then why did you require payment if you can't break it? Do you take me for a fool?"

Kagome gritted through her teeth. She seriously wanted to punch the woman. How dare she lead her like that.

She clucked her tongue at Kagome, just as she did with the demon lord. "You two are made for each other, aren't you? Drawing your own conclusions without hearing all of it."

She missed the look the two of them gave each other.

"The payment you gave me is sufficient enough for the information I am about to tell you," she said, not waiting for one of them to interrupt her. "In fairy tales that have spells cast on the main character, what does it take to break the spell?"

"My curse is not based on some fairy tale," Kagome growled out. "I demand you give our payment back. You have done nothing but tell us things we already know."

The dark priestess placed her hands on her hips. "The only thing that can break the curse is true love. Having someone fall in love with you, the way you are now."

Kagome gawked at her. "Are you saying I need someone to fall in love with me while I am a frog demon? No one is willing to do that except for another frog demon. Which I am not willing to do," she finished.

The woman laughed. "You don't realize it yet, but the curse is already beginning to unravel. Someone is already falling for you."

"If you say it's Jaken, I will be forced to kill you."

The dark priestess laughed and turned her back on them. "I have told you all I know. It's up to you whether you will listen to my advice or not. Now go."

Tsubaki made sure the demon lord and the former miko was long gone before coming out of her hiding place. "I can't believe he didn't sense me," she said to her aunt, when she was next to her. "I thought for sure he would."

"My spells are quite powerful. It even fooled a demon like him."

Tsubaki couldn't help but smile at that. "You didn't tell her everything," she accused, pleased with the way things were turning out. She knew Naraku would be pleased as well. She didn't doubt for an instant that he was watching her, making sure she stuck to his

plan. "Does that mean you are willing to work with my master?"

The woman cracked with evil laughter. "Yes, it will be so much fun attaching the miko to the demon lord. He will most likely end up killing her. Stupid, demon," she went on with her ranting. "You should know better than to give me something of yourself."

Tsubaki laughed as she made herself scarce. Even she didn't like to spend long periods of time with her. The woman freaked her out.

"But then again," she mused, "maybe you aren't that stupid. You were counting on me tying you to the miko. Why? Is it because you want her to fall in love with you?" She began to collect the ingredients she would need in order to make the potion to cast the spell. "It doesn't really matter to me, but it will be so much fun to watch how the events unfold."

**To be continued…**


End file.
